HOME SWEET HOME
by Kody leigh
Summary: FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! I've already got 3 thumbs up.....kag and gang live hard lives in the city. theyve got a tree house that becomes like a 2nd home to them. Kag ends up running away in fright 5 years ago. Now shes BACK. will she meet her old friend? kagi
1. Default Chapter

Rdrgrl15: um....*takes a huge breath* okay! So Kagome and the other three all live hard lives in the city. They are always together and depend on each other for love and comfort. I think Kagome and Inu were a little closer than friends but hey, who can tell? So they have this amazing tree house in the back of this alley which is like a second home to the four of them.......Kagome is beaten by her step dad and her mom verbally attacks her. She finally snaps and beats her step dad unconscious. Panicking, she leaves in the middle of the night without telling anyone....now (I don't know why yet) 6 or so (maybe 4 or 5) years later Kagome comes back, goes to the tree house, and later meets everyone again. It will go from there! *inhales for the first time!*  
  
Hey guys! I'm back! Um...This came to me while I was supposed to be writing my ruff draft of my English paper. Haha Like anyone understood what we were supposed to do...... Anyway, I really like what I have so far and I can't wait to see how far I get with it and if you guys like it. I know my friends do!!! =Þ So yea, read and review guys that's all I ask. Oh and if you've got any ideas on the story, LET ME KNOW!!!! If you don't know me...I'm Very indecisive. Almost to the point where it's a mental disability!!! SO I might need your help!! OOPS!!! I've rambled again.....gotta get away so the story can start!!!! PS- ye of little faith!!! uh huh! I soooo totally forgot this!! Haha before I get sued for not doing nuthin...."I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY THE SHOW~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young woman in gray baggie clothes walked down the dirty streets of the city. Keeping to herself, she could be caught occasionally looking around at her surroundings. Her dark black hair was uncaringly pulled up into a messy bun beneath her sweater's hook. Her clothes helped her blend into her surroundings, tall gray buildings and dirty street lamps. If anyone looked closely enough they would see a pretty girl in her early twenties. If they took enough time, they would see a loneliness in her face, a hopelessness and a determination set into the girl's face that shouldn't be there on one so young.  
  
'Huh. Five years later and not too much has changed.' She continued to walk, half out in space, half thinking of all the memories this place brought back to her. Finally after walking for a few more blocks she came to the intersection she was looking for. Turning, she walked along the backside of a tall brown building until she came across a clump of trees in a back alley.  
  
'YES! It's still here after all these years!' Back when she lived here in the city, before she ran away......Kagome shivered. Before when times had been normal and Kagome was growing up, she had been one forth of an inseparable group of friends. They had done everything together. And when something happened to one of them, you could be sure one or two of them were there to help you through. They had built a tree house that later had become like a second home to the four of them.  
  
Practically by second nature, Kagome climbed up the tricky hidden footholds dug into and on the tree, ducking under some branches until she got to the top. Above her was a trap door. Carefully she tapped on it. 'Who knows the last time one of the guys have been here?!?' When nothing happened, she pushed the door up and back, revealing a square wooden room filled with blankets, a rug, TV, movies, food (chip bags, candy boxes, cereal, ect.), a radio, mirror, magazines and books, and ANYTHING a guy or girl of her age could need!  
  
Just being back up in the "tree" house brought back such strong feelings she couldn't stop the slow trickle of tears that were running down her cheeks. The memories, oh the memories! The four of them sitting up here, laughing at a stupid joke or one of Miroku's perverted moments. Her and Inuyasha curled up on the mattress after her stepfather had beaten her, the list was endless and those were the ones that hurt the most. The ones of Inuyasha.  
  
'I guess I hurt them pretty bad when I left. I know I would be if one of them left without saying goodbye to me. But I had to go! I could have been killed if my step-dad found me when he woke up!' Again Kagome shivered and like before, it wasn't from the cold. In fact it never got too cold up in their little "house." Sango's dad had provided them with enough wall insulation to cover three rooms! They ended up having to give most of it back. 'Good thing he never asked where our fort was! It's like our sanctuary!'  
  
Kagome sighed. 'So yea, the kiddy toys and shrines are gone,' she thought with a smile. But it still looked and felt like home. 'Home. I haven't felt truly home in years. Inuyasha...'  
  
"NO!" She told herself. "I got over him a long time ago!"  
  
For all she knew he, Miroku, and Sango were far away from here. A long time gone (a/n NO!!!! now I've resorted to using Dixie Chick material!!! *Gags* Barfing noises heard in the background...), living their separate lives. God knows she had started the trend. But then, why was their secret hideout so alive with stuff that seemed so recently used?  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'It still feels so weird being back in my home town again.' As she moved to the mattress in the corner of the room, curling up in the blankets, she could have sworn she smelled Inuyasha's unforgettable sent. But she knew that wasn't true. She hadn't seen him in five years! And he shouldn't have been here lately either. No...as she drifted off to sleep Kagome knew her nose was lying to her. But damn was it a great lie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~Inuyasha's perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it for tonight Inuyasha. Go on home, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Mr. Ollgadie put the broom he was using to sweep the floor with away and hung up his apron. Inuyasha, who had previously been cleaning the counter after the day's work sighed and started turning off all the machines.  
  
"K...want me to close shop for ya?"  
  
"That would be great son, get home soon you hear?" With that the old storeowner walked over and patted the young man on the shoulder as he walked out the door.  
  
"Will do Mr. Ollgadie." Smiling, Inuyasha thought about ol' Mr. Oldagie. He had known him since he was a kid, when Sango, Kag, Miroku, and himself had come by every day to the old man's store for a caffeine jolt and a yummy doughnut. The man was kind enough to get Inuyasha this job when he got old enough to work, helping him get the money to pay for his car payments, classes, rent, and the almighty beloved taxes!!! He really owed the old man a lot and that's why he never goofed off while on the jov. Well, he tried that is...'Let's just say I work harder than normal...' Turning back to the coffee machines, he quickly cleaned the rest of them, hung up his apron and hat, and walked out the door locking it behind him.  
  
Walking briskly through the night air Inuyasha thought on where he wanted to go. 'I could stay with Sango like Miroku's doing while our apartment is getting blasted for bugs. Damn Miroku, he's so friggin messy the BUGS are probably sad that they followed him into our apartment! Feh I'd like to see how Sango's doin' with him living with her.'  
  
The three of them had been best friends forever. It used to be the four of them before Kagome ran away. Back then Sango and Miroku had been more like really good friends but now no matter what they say, they're as close to being a coupe as they ever will be. Minus some kissing and the whole couple's making out thing.  
  
'No. I don't want to mess up their time alone, although it would be fun to see just how long Sango can go before she beats the crap out of Miroku!...'  
  
His decision made, Inuyasha turned towards a back alley that would lead him to a clump of trees. Up in one of the trees, the third from the left to be exact, was an awesome tree house that he and his friends had built when they were 12. Inuyasha had stayed the night up there a couple of days ago when he had gotten pissed at Miroku for leading the stupid bugs into their apartment with his messy habits in the first place (Not that he was any better himself). Miroku knew where his friend was but knew better than to follow, so Inuyasha had spent a quiet night by himself in the tree house, reading some magazines and watching action movies until four in the morning.  
  
He easily climbed up the tree in the darkness, having memorized where all the foot holes wre long ago. As he pushed up the trap door and walked over some stuff to get into the room, he noticed some stuff had been moved since the last time he'd been there.  
  
'Hmm. Maybe Shippo's been here and didn't tell me...'  
  
Shrugging, Inuyasha started to take his shirt off. (a/n you know one of those really thin while ones!!! ;) Working out at the construction sight over Christmas break had really helped him get into shape and he had kept that muscular build throughout the winter. Now flexing to pull his shoes off, one could really see how fit his body was.  
  
'So tired...hmmm my bed looks sooo nice right now'  
  
LUCKILY he hadn't bothered with his pants in his tiredness because when he shuffled over to his bed (a/n the mattress in the corner) about to flop into the covers, he noticed someone was in his bed! And it sure as hell wasn't Sango. As the girl turned over in her sleep, he could see her face. Surrounded by midnight black hair was one of the prettiest faces Inuyasha had ever seen. It was lightly colored, no signs of acne, scars, or freckles. And it strangely reminded him of someone he once knew. Suddenly the girl murmured in her sleep,  
  
"Inuyasha......"  
  
WOW!!! PHEWF!!! Haha! That took a lot longer than I expected. But I am very proud of myself at the moment!!! =D I WROTE a whole chapter and I even know HOW I'm gonna write the NEXT one!!! (the whole prob. with my old fic was I was totally blocked on how to write the second chapter.....*smiles sheepishly*) so, I know my spelling sucks but I'm trying to get my mom to spell check for me. I'm working off word pad here!!! READ AND REVIEW ALL!!!!!! LUV YA!! NIGHT! 


	2. when she wakes up

HEy you guys!!! IM BACK!!! MUahahaha Anyway,, I know no one reads these things but I like the a/n. Even though i don't really have anything to say....my ending ones are always bettter!!!! READ those!!! I Comand yOU!!! haha okay well I do have to tell you I was confused on which tense to use durring the dream so if it switches a lot....I'm sorry. I tried re-reading it a lot but I just couldnt figure it out. (and im such an amazing english student too!!! =Þ HAHA yea right....) SO.....please Read and REVIEW!!! more reviewing and reading cuz you guys are alreading reading the story right? I mean I hope you are...if not I'd be kinda scared at what your doing.....ERYN!!!! HAHAHHAHAA sorry......i had wayyyy too much of SOMETHING today. Im still trying to figure out what. Oh well...ENJOY GUYS!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha instantly jumped back in surprise.  
  
'What the hell! Who is this girl!! How does she know my name?!?'  
  
He was about to go pounce on the girl to wake her up....She had some MAJOR explaining to do. But once he heard her voice, he couldn't get his feet to move. Sure it was a little deeper, and soft because she mumbled it in her sleep, but..oh he would remember that voice anytime!!!  
  
****************** Flash Back **********************  
  
As the girl turned over in her sleep, he could see her face. Surrounded by midnight black hair was one of the prettiest faces Inuyasha had ever seen. It was lightly colored, no signs of acne, scars, or freckles. And it strangely reminded him of someone he once knew. Suddenly the girl murmured in her sleep,  
  
" Inuyasha......"  
  
*************** End of Flashback**********************  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha causioulsy walked towards the bed in an awkward indecisivness. Should he wake her up and see if it's really her? Or let her sleep and talk to her in the morning? He looked closely at the sleeping woman. No. He wouldn't wake her up.  
  
"I guess ill be sleeping on the floor tonight. What fun." Shaking his head, Inuyasha grabbed some pillows off the floor and positioned them around him so he could go to sleep.  
  
'Wow! what if it's really her? I mean, I haven't seen her in what? Five years!! Who knows what she's like now?'  
  
He couldn't wait to show her to Miroku and Sango! That got him to thinking about what she would be like. He knew she had to be different, she's 21 now, not 16. But deep down inside Inuyasha was picturing the hyper spunky teen he knew and loved so much. Kagome, the sweet caring girl that no matter what happened to her, got everyone around her to forget about her problems and help them with their's. They had had some great times together, enough to write a series of novels!  
  
Before Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, the last memory he thought of was he and Kagome sitting on the couch together, his arm wrapped around her as they cuddled in front of the TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's Dream Sequence  
  
"Bye Inuyasha! See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye, Hey! Do you want me to walk you home?It's sort of cold out and pretty dark. You never know what kind of sickos are out this time of night!"  
  
"It's okay Yashie, "their" house isn't that far away, I'll be okay. Just get home and go to bed! We've got an early morning tomorrow right?" Smilling, I waved and turned down the alley, walking away from the tree house and into the dirrection of my house. As the wind blew hard against my body I tried to zip up my jacket.  
  
"Shoot! I think the zipper's broken! Great now i get to freez to death!"  
  
Turning around another corner onto my street I tried to tug my coat closer around myself to keep in the warmth. ' I hope Mom and Dad aren't too mad at me...I mean, it's not that late.'  
  
I finally got to my front door and all the lights were on. 'Uh oh, that can't be good.' Hopping up the stairs two at a time, I reached for the front door right as HE comes out and grabs me.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Do you know it's almost 11:00? I can't BELIEVE you!!! You irresponsible bitch! Your mother and I work all day long to put a roof over you head and food at your plate and this is how you repay us? By hanging out all night with that sleezball you call your best friend? I'm supprized he hasn't RAPED you yet!!!"  
  
Through all of this I just stood there taking it all without showing any bit of my emotions. Emotions are powere with this man. ' I cant let him see how close to the edge I am right now!' I looked him strait into his eyes and then lower mine to the ground. He might take it as a challange if I stare back at him.  
  
"No, that'd be you step-father."  
  
OH MY GOD!! Why did I just say that? Do you think he heard me? Maybe I mumbled it too low..... My heart started to pound about a hundred miles a second. I can't seem to move from where I'm standing. There he is, the man that's beaten me since God knows when, I have nightmares every night because of him, turning purple seething with anger that was about to explode.  
  
'Fuck! He's ganna come over here and beat the crap out of me! He only needs to move three steps and he'll be in smacking range. I can see it in his eyes, he knows it too. And this time I'm not going to just be pushed around and smacked into the tables. No. Tonight he's not stopping until I'm dead!'  
  
Looking around in panick, I start to back up. Using my hands to feel for the table behind me. For in my state of fear, I couldn't get passed the thought that if I trip over the coffee table, it'll be the end. And it will hurt if I scrape my leg on the corner.  
  
For every step I took, My step-father took another step toward me. He glared at me so hard that I thought my heart might stop pounding just because he seemed so bent on it happening. His mennacing face scared me soo much! What could I do against him?  
  
Get something heavy! Find something that will hurt if I throw it at him! 'THERE! The lamp!' Right as he lunged at me, I scooted to the right and grabbed the table lamp and yanked it out of the wall. He was getting up and in an instant he was right back after me. I clench the bottom of the lamp and swung it back and up right into his head as hard as I could.  
  
Down he went. Is he still conscious? I can't go near him, he has to be faking! As I tried to figure out what to do I heared a groan coming from the floor. 'Shit! He's still awake! I've got to do something!' Looking around the room I saw the stoker, thonges, and the rest of the fireplace tools. Running around the couch I grabbed the meanest looking one in the set. The poker. Looking to my step-dad on the floor, I stalled for a minute.  
  
"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it! You worthless pice of shit!!! Get over here and I'll show you what your made of!" Coughing, he started to get up and turned to me. I didn't have any real clear thought on what I was doing. All I knew is that I was suddenly running up to him, poker in hand, and was ready to do anything that kept him from hurting me again tonight. I looked strait into his eyes and rammed the thing into his stomach.  
  
For a minute I did nothing but stand there looking at my step-father in shock. What did I just do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I had to get out of there! All I could do was look at the man lying on the floor, possibly dead, and think that I DID IT! I'm as bad as him! 'I gotta get out of here! What if someone finds him like this? What if he's dead?' A thousand questions rushed into my head. I have to go pack some clothes and stuff. 'Yea. I'll run away! That's it! No one will be able to catch me if I leave right away!' I ran upstairs into my room to get some clothes and my special blanket in a bag.  
  
"WHERE IS IT!!??? Where's my blanket? FUCK! I left it at the tree house the other night when I stayed with Inu!" .....Inuyasha what's he gonna think of me when he finds out? He'll hate me! He'll think I'm sick! I can't let him see me before I go. Or any of them! 'Oh Sango and Miroku, I'm going to miss you soo much!'  
  
Now I was crying from the thought of leaving my friends and shaking, still in shock over what just happened. My nerves were beginning to frey, I had to get out of there! Forget my blanket! I'll just get some clothes, food, and money! Yea. That's what I'm going to do. Rushing downstairs on some really shaky legs I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the cookie jar where the emergancy stash of cash lived. Grabbing for my jacket I took one last look at the family room and the man lying on the floor, his blood spilling out all behind him.  
  
" I really am as bad as you said I was" I wispered.  
  
Bowing my head, I turned and walked out the door. I walked untill I got to the end of the driveway and then I ran like a bat out of hell. 'Keep on going and never look back! Never look back......' I said over and over until I got far enough away so that I didn't recognize anything around me.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" I cried out into the night air. Throwing my suitcase into the air and onto the street I collapsted in the corner of an alley. There I sat curlled up with my arms wrapped around my legs, crying to my heat's content.  
  
"Oh..oh God! W..Why did thi..this happen to me? I've lived with tho..those two for years! Why did I...Why did I explode? Why did I snap? I..I KILLED HIM!!! *sniff* I think I KILLED my step-father! N..no matter how much he deserved it, I'm just as bad as h..him now!" *sob* Oh....Inu..Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku! I'm never going to see you again! If I go back and you guys find out what i did, you'll be discustd with me.  
  
Lying my head back against the grimy brick wall I was leaning against, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"....Inuyasha..."  
  
********************End of Kagome's Dream Sequence*************************  
  
Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of some mumbling and the smell of salt water. Not remembering why he was sleeping on the floor instead of his bed, it took a while for him to get his facts strait. After a few moments everything came back to him.  
  
"Kagome!!!!"  
  
The said girl was still asleep on the bed in the corner but he could hear her tossing around under the comferter. Walking over to the matress, Inuyasha looked down to see the pretty face he had seen last night scrunched up in what had to be some type of loathing or sadness. Instictivly he moved his hand down to brush her tears away. (a/n umm...i had it written so that the end of the dream was when he heard her the other night. But I found out i had her peacefully sleeping and i just had to add this so.....pretend she's still having nightmares or something!!!! im too lazy to go back and change everything and i like it the way it is!)  
  
Unconsciously Kagome snuggled up to the pressure and warmth that was added to her face. It comferted her in some strange way and she slowly began to relax as it rubbed her cheeks. "uhmm........"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Almost. She had rolled over and covered his hand with her own, keeping it there with her. He knew the comfert he was giving to the girl but still, she relaxed so quickly!!! It made him sort of excited.  
  
'Woah there boy, she doesn't know its you. She just likes the extra warmth your hand is giving her! Take it away before she wakes up with you standing there, your hand tucked between her's and her face!'  
  
Inuyasha did take his hand back but he also sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for the girl to wake up. If she is Kagome, which he was pretty sure it was, then he'd probably have to push her out of it before she woke up! Then he remembered how she had had trouble sleeping for a while before she left, and always woke up at least three to five times every night.  
  
'Huh. Come to think about it, I don't remember her waking up at all last night. Oh well, maybe she's gotten over it....Or maybe being back in this tree house had somthing to do with it! It's possible I guess.'  
  
He shook his head. Better just to wake her up and ask her. So, he gently took a hold of both her shoulders and shook her lightly.  
  
"Hey. Hey girl, wake up okay? Please? I gotta see who you are." Wow. Great job on the vocals there Inuyasha! Mentally smacking himself on the head, he tried again.  
  
"Umm...I have food........." HAHA!!! Well, it was worth a try. That sure would have woken ME up.  
  
*******Kagome's Pov***********  
  
'Wwaahhhh....' What, who's shaking me?  
Before she opened her eyes, Kagome tried to remember where she was. 'Umm...The City!!! That's right. I went home! Well..then who's shaking me? Didn't I go to bed in the tree house?' Bolting awake, Kagome sat up as fast as a girl could after sleeping for 9 hours.  
  
"What!!? Oh my god!" There was someone there! A really cute guy to be exact. Shirtless, he was sitting at the edge of her matress. Or well, had been. He sort of moved back when she suddenly shot awake.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" she repeated, "I am sooo sorry, I thought this place was empty. See my friends and I used to stay here a lot when we were kids and I thougth maybe no one was using it......." A pair of strong tan arms gripped her shoulders and effectivly got her to stop rambling. Slowly, she looked up into the face of the guy that had woken her up for the first time. Her breath left her in a second. She gasped as her heart literally stopped beating. She just stayed like that, sitting up in the old ratty matress, shoulders held by the guy that woke her up, as she just stared into his eyes, for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she wispered.  
  
"It's you isn't it? It's really you!!!!" Suddenly Kagome was pulled into a fierce hug by the man in front of her. "HAHAHA" Inuyasha stated laughing out of pure joy. He couldn't help it! He had been waiting for this day ever since she'd left five years ago!!!!  
Pulling back, he staired at her. Her eyes were a little puffed from just waking up and her hair was all tossed around, but it was her. He had slepped with Kagome all night!  
  
Kagome was in too much shock to really do anything. I mean here I was dreaming about the same boy that had always haunted her dreams, and now he was sitting right in front of me!!! It was a miracle! Kagome started to cry, she didn't know why she had come home. 'I guess a part of me has always wanted to come back.' But no matter what she had never let herself think that her friends might be there too. Now she was here and so was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha must have figured out she was just really overwehlmed, which she was, and move to sit near her until she finished crying. He had always hated it when she cried and had done everything in his power to figure out what could make her feel better each time. He had gotten pretty good at it before she had left. 'Not that I cried that much.....'  
  
Without even thinking about it, Inuyasha started to run his hands through her hair as he let her lean onto his shoulder and sort of cuddle into his side. His chest was getting kind of wet with all her tears but he didn't care. He wasn't even thinking about it.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay Kagome. Your here now. Wow. You sure do know how to make a guy figure how much he likes you! Just run away and let him think of you for a few days and your set!" He could feel more than hear Kagome laugh at his joke. "You were gone all of one night before I started tearing the city apart! Haha" She looked up at him at this.  
  
"Did I really hurt you that much?" Her eyes were so wide with grief and fear that he couldn't do anything but smile and hug her closer to him.  
  
"Na....its not like i liked you that much anyway....!" *LOL* She laughed with him at that one and hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Are you trying to make me laugh or just really mad?"  
  
With a smirk Inuyasha answered, "Wouldn't you like to know!" Kagome stuck out her tounge at him. That was good. He had succesfully steered the conversation to a happier, lighter mood. "Oh hey! I was thinking after you get dressed and stuff we could go get some coffee or something and then go meet up with Sango and Miroku. They'll be dying to see you!" From Kagome's stunned and hopefull expression he could tell she hadn't expected any of them to be here, let alone all three! He nodded to show her he was telling the truth.  
  
"WOW! That would be great!!!! Oh, does Mr. Olgadie still have his little coffee shop on the corner of 9th and 5th? (a/n I have NOOO clue how the names of the streets work so I just made up something that sounds half decent!!)  
  
"Yep. I actually work there now at nights. He's still a great guy and helps me with my money."  
  
"Taxes, those tricky beasts!" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Damn right!" With that Inuyasha went over to the trunk filled with his clothes and then to the trunk filled with Sango's things. "Here. You can wear Sango's clothes unless you want to be stuck in those swets all day." Smilling, she nodded her thanks as he went over to the "kitchen" area. AKA the shelf covered with tons of different food cans,containers,boxes, and the BIG box that worked as a table along with all it's other uses.  
  
Kagome turned and pulled the sheet they had hung up in the beginnng to make a dressing room for when they all stayed the night (a/n sort of like a shower curtain or like those changing rooms in hollister.... basically a big sheet hooked with rings on a poll that gets tied up in one corner to the wall to stay out of the way. it's opaque!)  
  
While Kagome got changed, Inuyasha also got dressed into some kahki shorts and a black muscle shirt. He called both Sango and Miroku and asked them to meet him at the her apartment at twelve o'clock. He didn't tell them why. Looking back to where Kagome was changing, he smiled to himself.  
  
'I've wished for years she would come back. But I always thought it would be akward between us, you know? But it's not. I feel like she's been here the whole time. Never in a million years did I think we could just drop off where we ended. But we have, sorta. I don't know......  
  
We were so close and then she just dissapeared! I'm not stupid, I know what happened to her step-dad the night she ran away. How much he beat her and how much she hated him. Put two and two together. It's not that hard. What I don't understand is WHY. Why she thought she had to run away! I need to know. Sooner or later I will find out. Ahh well....I HUNGRY!!! All this thinking so early in the morning is hard on a man!  
  
Smilling, Inu turned around and started pouring cereal in a bowel. He didn't know if she still like them but Kagome used to be obsessed with froot loops and luckily he liked them too so there were some here. (His fav. is corn pops at the moment) Adding milk and a spoon to each, he set them on the table.  
  
"Kagome! What's taking so long!?! Your friggin food's getting soggy."  
  
On the other side of the sheet/wall Kagome sighed. 'I wondered how long the sweetness was ganna last.....*laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOAH~~~~~ I can't believe I wrote that mucH!!!! And I STILL have ideas! oh well, if i write it all now i won't have enough for a third chapter and that wouldn't be good now would it? *Whole crowed slowly shakes head at the same time* That's what I thougth! *Smirking* ANYWAY........umm. I hoped you like it, I really enjoyed writing the dream scene. HAHA THAT RHYMES!!!!! (i think) is that a bad thing? oh well. So yea! If you guys are reading, please review and give me your thoughts and stuff. Well, I guess that't it......  
  
THANK YOU RYNGRL5 and X SHADOW!!! yea! my two reviews!!! *lol* okay anyways....bye bye~!!!! Adios amigos. 


End file.
